Draco's Forbidden Love
by missandieec
Summary: Nina, a studious Gryffindor girl falls for none over than Draco Malfoy, the mean, condescending boy. Their love will bring them to extreme measures, and lives and reputations are put at risk. No force on Earth will keep them apart...right?
1. First Glance

Nina Wilson remembered the summer she got her letter to Hogwarts. Up until that summer, she did not have a clear explanation of the events that happened to her the past year. Confused she told her mother who in fact had been a witch and herself attended Hogwarts. That very summer, nervous, but her eyes gleaming with excitement, she visited the magical Diagon Alley. It was beautiful, as was her wand; Nina loved being a witch.

Nina also remembered the first time she saw Draco Malfoy. She had been on her way to the library to start a paper, which of course was not yet assigned. As, she passed the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, she held her head high. She knew Harry, he was in most of her classes, and she only sat a mere four seats from him; with her best friend Ginny. As she passed them , she heard Malfoy call sweet Hermoine a mudblood. Angry, she whipped around clenching her teeth, only to meet his eyes. Frowning at her beating heart, she ran to the library.

The first ray of sunlight flooded through her dorm. Ginny was already up fussing about, and lazily she rolled out of bed. There was no reason to be excited, tomorrow was the Yule Ball and she was dateless. It wasn't that she was unattractive, in fact, she was very beautiful with her long cinnamon hair, and freckled face. Nina simply couldn't find a boy who would make her heart beat, like he once did. However, it was not right to feel for him. He was cruel, unfeeling, and prejudice. She was neither a Slytherin or a pureblood.

Sighing Nina pulled herself out of her bed for a day of classes and whispers of excitement and dread. She found herself getting dressed quickly and shuffling down to her classes a bit early. She didn't have a clue as to what she was going to be later, but it seemed as something was wrong. After the news of the Dark Mark, Nina had been frightened and found herself drifting away.

"That's what I told my father, Potter doesn't stand a chance at this game. He won't last a minute- less five seconds." Nina could hear Draco's harsh remarks from across the hall. "Let's give out these pins, Goyle, hand these out to all the Ravenclaws, and Crabbe , you give these to the Huffelpuffs. The bloody Gryffindors won't go against Potter for the world. "

"Nina!" Ginny struggled to push through the crowd, fumbling with his books. Draco rolled his eyes, and looked past me. "Don't run away from me; I won't speak of the ball anymore." Smiling I held out my elbow for her to walk with me.

"Nina…" I heard someone mumble, the owner of the voice set my cheeks aflame. My name escaping from his lips, with his sweet voice. It was the opposite of his unusual sharpness. "D-draco…" I whispered. "What are you still doing here, MOVE!" He screamed, parting Crabbe and Goyle. Ignoring his sudden burst of kindness, I walked to potions mindlessly. It had to be my least favourite class of the day, it was taught by none other than Professor Snape, and though she was smart, she always mannaged to fail. I rummaged through my backpack and took out my supplies. I braced myself for a long lecture, and perhaps even a small explosion.

Halfway through, she saw Harry and Ron whispering softly to each other, Dean mindlessly scribbling in the margin of his paper, and Seamus was half asleep. Just another typical day, I thought to myself; it was just morning sickness. I would give it another three classes, and I would be able to sit by the lake for a while in peace and read. Hopefully Viktor Krum and his mindless followers were not there, I just wanted quiet. The class was dismissed, and to my dismay the butterflies were not fading away.

The morning was long, but somehow quick as well. I tried my best not to dote on earlier happenings. It was difficult swallowing the lump in my throat every time I faced reality. I fancied Draco. After this realization came the obvious heart wrenching truth, and by lunch I had mannage to come up with six different reasons with why I could not fancy, let alone date Draco Malfoy. I whispered them softly to myself, every time my stomach began to flutter.

1) Draco Malfoy was in Slytherin

2) He was always rude

3) He did not come off as intellegent.

4) He was quite cocky

5) He was a pure blood

6) He was rumoured to be dating Pansy

Ginny glanced over her shoulder and stared at me in a concerned fashion. Ginny seemed to believe I was going mad; I didn't blame her.

"How was your morning?" I asked trying to sound nonchalnt, even though I knew she had heard at least half of my list. Being the good friend she was, Ginny decided to answer my question.

"Fine. Mrs. Trewlany gave me such a horrible fright in Divination today, she is a kind woman...I , I truly believe she's gone mad." At this we burst out laughing and soon the tension was gone. I knew that I could tell Ginny absolutely anything and I would tell her, but later. Now everyone was literally exploding with excitment, and I didn't want to ruin her evening; our evening. Dread surged through my body as I realized I would have to find a dress and learn to dance.

Ginny was going with Neville; I closed my eyes and wished I hadn't rejected one of Viktor's followers. I'm sure I was one of the few who did not have a date. I was going to have fun tonight, and tomorrrow I would tell Ginny about Draco. Right now it was time to finish the day with a brave face, even though I was nervous and possibly, love struck.


	2. Letting Loose

I did not want to go to sleep, I wanted to lie there in my bed. Tomorrow would be the worst day of my life, the Yule Ball. It seemed fun, and in all honestty I did want to attend. The issue at hand was I would stand there alone while everyone had the time of their lives. It was upsetting, but I would go with a date or not. I rolled over and checked the time, it was already here. Defeated I closed my eyes and decided to rest.

I woke up in the morning feeling absolutely beat. I saw the beautiful white dress that was laid on the footboard. Excited I sat up, earning myself a head rush, but when I picked up the dress it was worth it. It was white, knee length with just the right amount of lace overlay. I was in love with the dress. Ginny saw my face and beamed, "I bought it, with my own money. I know you don't want attend the ball, so I hoped this would change your perspective on it."

"Gin, how will I ever pay you back?" I asked still breathless.

She shook her head, "Consider it an early Christmas present. Now get dressed in your robes, we want to look absolutely radiant tonight." Ginny walked over to her trunk and picked up her brush and began pulling it slowly through her red hair. I jumped out of bed and stumbled over to my own trunk; my mom had sent me makeup from home to wear at the ball. It was going to be a good afternoon.

I washed my face and then arm in arm Ginny and I skipped down to breakfast while singing. I changed my view on the ball in less than an hour, and now nothing could take away my exuberant mood. Something caught the corner of my left eye, and miserable I turned my head around slowly; it was Draco. I whipped my head back around my heart beating quickly.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked softly. I nodded unable to find the words. I sat facing the Ravenclaws for a reason this morning. I cursed myself silently and turned back around, he was staring blankly ahead. Pansy was trying to get his attention and it seemed as though his eyes met mine. It was a breif second, but it was enough to have the butterflies in my stomach awaken from their small nap.

"Are you done yet?" I asked her hoping to leave as soon as we possibly could.

"Almost. Nina, you've barely touched your food; eat some more." Ginny sounded like my mother. Reluctantly, I placed a piece of toast my plate and began nibbling at it mindlessly. It didn't taste spectacular; most likely due to the fact that nerves had overrun most of my system. The rest of my food I picked at and drank pumpkin juice which ran down my throat drily.

As we both walked towards the common room to get ready in a group, I heard the Beauxbaton girls whispering silently in pure excitment to each other and even the Durmstang boys seemed excited to go attend tonight's ball. I might have been the only idiot in the whole school who wasn't somewhat enthusiastic. Ginny tried to hold a conversation with me yet again.

"Nina? You aren't going with a date tonight are you?" The seriousness in her face prompted me to crack a smile.

"Of course not!" I looked at her with a taunting smile on my face. "Well at least you have a date, Mrs. Longbottom." I winked at her, and she groaned in response to my mockery.

"Nina you should know better than anyone else that I'd rather be Mrs. Potter." I saw something change in her face, "I wish I were that stupid veela Cho Chang, just so that he could see me in the same way." Ginny shook her head as if to shake the 'stupid' thought out of her mind.

"Gin," I began before she cut me off.

"It's nothing really. Just a foolish thought really," Ginny cracked a fake smile and took my wrist and led us back to the Gryffindor common room. Many cheerful voices greeted us at once and made it difficult for us to decipher their scattered comments. I nodded incoherently and sat down on the floor as Parvati began combing through my cinnamon locks; I cringed at the pain caused by my tangles.

I began tearing up and cursed myself silently for being so sensitive.

"It will come out really good," Parvati promised me as she began putting my hair in curlers. "My mum showed me how to do this over the summer. I really do miss her when I'm away, but tonight I'm going to let all my worries go and have fun. You should too," she said moving to the right side of my head.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that tonight," I murmured to her. "It's going to be distressing seeing someone with another girl. I don't even know if my feelings for them are that deep." I felt like hitting myself for letting my feelings spill to Parvati. She shifted to the left side to finish curling my hair, "Well then he doesn't see how beautiful you are. You deserve better than him, and if he doesn't end up with you then it's his loss," she smiled and admired her work.

"Thanks Parvati. I probably wouldn't end up looking good tonight if it weren't for you." I turned and hugged her, "Thanks." I ran up to the dorm and grabbed nail polish from my trunk.

"Does anyone want to paint there nails pink, red, black, or any other color?" Everyone looked up with grateful smiles, and I carefully navigated my way to the table to put the various nail polishes down. "I am open for business." I said jokingly as Romilda sat in front of me excitedly holding my sparkly green polish. I laughed at her as I began painting her nails.

"I heard what you were saying to Parvati. She's right you know," Romilda gave me a small smile and continued. "You're really nice and anyone would be lucky to have you as their date, or their girlfriend. Whoever this boy is he is definitely missing out." I looked up at her reassuring eyes and almost cried of happiness. Luckily the tears stayed in my eyes, and stopped me from severely embarrassing myself.

When everyone had been primped and ready to go to the ball, the girls without a date headed out in a group and the others stayed behind. I hugged Ginny tightly, told her to have a great time and find me later. The cold December air hit me and I didn't regret bringing my shawl to drape around my shoulders. It never seemed brilliant to have large open windows in the castle.

Finally we got to the Great Hall and everyone looked absolutely radiant. We were told to stand off to one side until the entrance of the champions. I stood to the side playing with the beading of my necklace. I looked up and saw Pansy holding Draco's arm and laughing on his shoulder as if sharing a private joke. I swallowed back a tear and watched Parvati enter on Harry's arm. Ginny would have loved coming with Harry, and again I looked up and stared at Draco.

His blond hair fell perfectly across his smooth forehead and he looked flawless in his dark suit. His blue tie complimented his grey eyes and he looked past me into the distance. Draco was built perfectly and I hated the way he stood next to Pansy, and I hated how she was holding him protectively, and I hated that I had to see them together. I caught a glance from Parvati and remembered what she had told me that morning. "I'm going to let my worries go and have fun tonight, "I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

Yes I think I will too.


	3. Bittersweet

For the first hour of the ball I stood alone by the exit hoping to make my escape. No one seemed to notice I was alive except a few girls who would chatter with me listlessly in between songs or dances. Many a time had I wanted to rip Pansy Parkinson from Draco's arms, or kill her painfully. 'Jealousy is agonizing,' I said to myself. I checked the time on my wristwatch, it was only nine. I heard footsteps behind me, and felt something embrace me from behind.

"Gin?" I asked hesitantly, ready to use my self defense skills on the intruder.

"Not quite," she taunted. "Parvati, but you were really close." I snorted, and turned back to face the dance floor. She walked over to stand evenly with me, "You don't look like you're thoroughly enjoying yourself." This comment made me want to hide under my sheets back at home, and pour my heart out on the phone to my best friend. This was different now, I had to masquerade my sorrow.

"Who is he?" I snapped back into reality. "Who is he?" Parvati repeated. My heart sank, my palms became extremely sweaty and I bit my tongue. If I told her, she would ignore me, think of me in disgust, or tell the whole school. Another part of my brain, however, was contradicting my inhibitions. I looked up into her sincere, excited eyes.

"It's um," I began my brain trying to shut down my vocal chords. "It's Draco," I mumbled quietly.

"Who?" She asked, unable to hear my previous statement. I took a deep breath and tried again, "It's Draco, Draco Malfoy." I lowered my head and tried to block out the smirks that I was sure would follow. In my surprise she didn't say a word. I felt relieved to get the weight of my shoulders, but now I wasn't certain what she would do. Could I even trust her?

"Oh," she began not quite sure how to respond. Parvati's voice became higher pitched, "Draco is staring at us. Let's go to the restroom." Her suggestion seemed like the safest escape, so I nodded my agreement. The bathroom was plain, but was overrun by chattering girls. It sufficed our purpose, and Parvati took out some makeup and pretended to apply it, as we conversed silently.

"Why Draco?" She asked clearly confused.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "For a long time I tried to hide and even neglect these feelings I've had for him. After all, he's in Slytherin and according to an unwritten rule, Gryffindors and Slytherins do not exist in harmony. However, I don't think the feelings I have for him will subside. It hurts a lot to see him happy with Pansy and not even get the chance to hold him in my arms. This is forbidden, and unlike Romeo and Juliet he doesn't return the feelings. I wish I could just kiss him," I stopped. I brushed a lone tear that had fallen from my eye.

Parvati held my hand reassuringly, "I can't tell you everything will be okay, and I can't assure you will get the chance you deserve. No matter what happens, please tell me what you need. I'll help you," I looked up in disbelief and hugged her tightly.

"Please, this garbage in my Draco's arms." I recoiled from the harsh voice, "She doesn't stand a bloody chance. He's mine." I looked up and saw my friend's paled face as she stared straight at the luckiest, but the meanest girl in the world. Her scowl made her look uglier than she truly was, but she still had my Achilles' heel.

"Shut up, Pansy." Ginny said from behind us an enraged look on her face.

"Where did you come from?" I asked in complete, utter shock. She ignored me and continued, "You've got nothing on her." Her steely voice drove Pansy to roll her eyes and walk out of the bathroom. I walked out shortly after and bumped into them making out. My face felt hot as I ran outside to get some fresh air. Once outside the cold air stung the tears that fell slowly.

"Why?" I murmured to myself. "Why him?" I asked myself. I didn't know the answer, and my arms were getting colder by the minute. I wiped the leftover tears with the back of my hand.

"Hey," A rough, loud voice startled me. It was Draco; my Draco. "Are you okay?"

I didn't want him to see my tear stained face, so I kept my back to him and nodded. Then I felt pressure on my left arm, and another batch of tears ran down my cheeks. "Y-yes?" I asked hesitantly, before turning to face him.

"Why were you crying?"I was shivering and I rubbed my arms to keep them warm, and my heels were sinking into the snow. Draco studied my face before wordlessly taking off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders. "You must be extremely cold, " He noted the frost collecting on my eyelashes. "Let's go inside."

I prayed that this wasn't a joke, that he was real. We made our way over to a corner secluded from the ball, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He stared at his feet for a moment before returning his head to level mine.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry," He said in a matter of factly tone.

"And Pansy? Shouldn't you be off with her. Dancing the night away," He rolled his eyes to my ignorance.

"I really don't like her. She's annoying and I guess I've always had a secret crush on you." I swallowed hard and took a deep breath before answering him.

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you're not someone whose taken a polyjuice potion. How do I know this isn't a mean trick?" I was cut off as he pushed me into the nearest broom closet. "What the hell was that for?"

"If my father found out I was dating a mudbloo-"He stopped when he saw the horror in my face.

"No, go on. Insult me, like you insult so many others. I can't believe I loved you, I hate you Draco Malfoy. I despise you, and go back to your precious Slytherin girlfriend. I'm sure your father would approve of that." And I turned to storm out of the closet.

"Wait,"He reached out to grab me and I swatted his hand away. "Please I know I'm a monster, but that's the way my family raised me. You're not a mudblood, to me you're an angel. Please, you're the only person I loved this much and if I lost you I don't know what I'd do. If I lost my chance with you…" Draco's voice trailed off. I faced him and he held me in his arms.

"Dance with me?" I asked unsure of reality. He nodded and he took me in his arms as we danced slowly without music.

"The song is over angel," he murmured in my ear. Then Draco did something I had been waiting for. He kissed me.


End file.
